First consider the expression for: The sum of $6$ and the product of $7$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $-8$ plus the quantity of $-5$ times that expression
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $7$ and $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is the sum of $6$ and $7x$ $7x$ $ + 6$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (7x + 6) = \color{orange}{-5(7x+6)}$ What is $-8$ plus $\color{orange}{-5(7x+6)}$ $-5(7x+6)$ $ - 8$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(7x+6)-8$.